mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Thomson vs. Hermes Franca
Hermes Franca came into the fight undefeated and it was his first career defeat. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Thomson landed a leg kick and another. Thomson threw a high kick, Franca blocked it, Thomson slipped but he stood quickly. Thomson landed a blocked spinning back fist. Thomson landed a leg kick and another and Franca checked a third. Franca landed a knee and ate an overhand right. Thomson landed a left hand and another blocked spinning back fist. Franca seemed confused by Thomson's height and superior standup. Franca landed a nice right hook however, he was finding his range. Thomson missed a big overhand right and threw a left high kick and it narrowly missed. Thomson landed a front kick and a blocked high kick and a knee to the body. Thomson shot for the takedown and he got it to guard with one minute left and he landed a good elbow. Thirty seconds. Thomson dropped back for a risky leglock and Franc aeasily escaped and tried for a takedown of his own and Thomson avoided and they stood. The second round began and they touched gloves. Franca shot in early, stuffed by Thomson. Franca missed a high kick. Franca got a takedown on his second try after having it defended for a bit and eating a few knees in the process. Thomson striking from the bottom. Not much going on. Franca passed to side control and tried to go for an armbar, and Thomson pulled out and ended up on top in the guard. Three minutes left. Franca tried an armbar again and then switched to a kneebar. Thomson grunted and landed a few hammerfists until Franca let go. Thomson stood over Franca and kicked the legs a few times. Franca tried to shoot forward explosively off his back, Thomson avoided and nearly landed a soccer kick. Thomson shoved Franca back down into guard. Franca tried for an armbar yet again. It was in deep. Thomson got out and they stood with ten seconds left. The second round came to an end. The third round began. Franca looked a bit tired. Thomson ducked a big right hook from Hermes and ate a left hand and a big cloud of sweat sprayed off of him as he was dropped. Franca pounced landing big punches as the crowd went wild. Thomson was struggling to recover as Franca pounded away repeatedly. The referee was close to stopping the fight. Thomson hung tight and managed to get up and they broke. Thomson showing good head movement. Franca shot in and got a takedown into the guard. Thomson kept hugging Franca to avoid any damage there. Nothing much happened for about a minute. Thomson threw up a triangle attempt. Franca avoided posturing out of it and came back down to side control, landing a few knees there. Thomson regained guard. They stood to the clinch and Thomson kneed the body. Twenty seconds remained. The referee paused the fight to cut some tape off of Thomson's glove. They continued. Thomson half-landed a spinning back fist and Franca ducked a second one. Thomson shot for a takedown and got it as the third round ended. Thomson got the unanimous decision. The crowd booed and chanted 'Bullshit'.